


红杏枝头6

by Hoooo



Category: Karroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoooo/pseuds/Hoooo





	红杏枝头6

所以王俊凯这一回来看见的就是这样的场景，王源应该是洗完了澡，穿着松垮的浴袍坐在榻榻米上，一条细白的小腿从矮榻上垂下来，脚尖触地。另一条腿收在榻上，浴袍下摆都被堆在腿根的位置，上面的衣襟大开，胸前的光景一览无余。一手支着下巴撑在矮桌上，另一手滑动着屏幕在看手机，身体微微前倾，腰部下沉，使得屁股自然往后翘起。王源本来就白，被这暖色光一照，整个人就像涂了一层蜜似的，甜美极了。  
王俊凯走过去在他面前蹲下来，握着他的脚踝，亲了亲足尖，然后把那条腿放回榻上，自己也顺势坐上去。“乖宝在看什么？”  
“无聊随便翻翻，也没什么好玩的。”王源从他进门余光就全在他身上了，却又故意维持镇定，不动声色由他动作。  
王俊凯从后面环抱着王源，又使了点劲把他的屁股挪到自己腿上，“那……老公陪你玩点好玩的好不好？”他一手固定住王源的腰身，一手绕着膝盖往上摸。王源的皮肤就像嫩豆腐一样，又白又嫩，手感极好，手摸到腿根，竟发现他没穿内裤，这倒让王俊凯有点意外了，他询问似的捏了两下王源的囊袋，“嗯？”  
“穿了你还不是要脱。”王源语气不耐烦，脸上却以肉眼可见的速度蹿红，尤其是耳垂，几乎是要滴出血来。  
指尖刮过会阴，探到后穴，发现更加不得了，松软的穴口一下就把他的中指吞进去了，明显已经做过清理扩张了。王俊凯都不禁怀疑，今儿是王源生日还是他生日了，不过也管不了这么多了。这大餐都送到面前了，能不吃吗？  
王俊凯把王源的浴袍褪下，三两下除去自己的衣物就提枪上阵了。他全部重量压上王源的后背，动了几下就听见身下这人的抱怨，“你太重了！压得我难受。”他可舍不得王源难受，当即翻了个身，两人的相对位置却没有改变，这下换做王俊凯在下面，王源仰天平躺在他身上，下身随着他顶胯的动作起伏。  
就着这个姿势做了没一会儿王源就坐起来了，身体被顶的摇摇欲坠，王俊凯怕他掉下去，就屈起了双腿给王源抱着，自己也方便着力。王源的后背线条非常好看，蝴蝶谷随着他的动作时隐时现，纤腰盈盈一握，他这样欣赏着，就忍不住上手顺着背脊线来回抚摸，“乖宝怎么坐起来了？”  
王源哼哼唧唧断断续续的答着，拼起来就是一句话——“那样进得不够深。”  
王俊凯的大脑处理完这句话后性器瞬间又胀大了一圈，立即起身把王源放回在床上，分开他的双腿，双手捧着那对臀瓣，就开始了大力的冲撞，整根拔出又全根没入，每一次都直达最深处，每一次都擦过那个令人全身发麻的点。下半身悬空的感受可不好受，王俊凯力气还这么大，王源的腿都环不住他的腰了，还感觉自己的腰都要被折断了。王源顺手抓了一个枕头，垫到腰下，这样一来舒服多了，却引得王俊凯一阵笑。  
捣弄了许久，王俊凯终于泄在了他的身体里，这时墙上的挂钟刚好指到十二点，王俊凯卸了力，伏在他身上，偏头舔着他的耳廓对他说，“小乖乖，生日快乐。”


End file.
